An operation of an openable/closable roof of a known vehicle (a passenger car), such as an electric retractable roof having a storage compartment covered with an electric storage compartment cover will be described.
As shown in FIG. 20, in an opening operation performed so that a known retractable roof shifts from a closed position to an open position, the storage compartment cover is first fully opened. Subsequently, the roof is fully opened, and then the storage compartment cover is closed. Although not shown, also in a closing operation performed so that the known retractable roof shifts from the open position to the closed position, the storage compartment cover is first fully opened. Subsequently, the roof is fully closed, and then the storage compartment cover is closed.
As described above, the known electric openable/closable roof is designed and controlled so that after each of the opening and closing operations of the roof and the storage compartment cover has finished, the operation proceeds to the next step.